


Malec/JXA: First Snow

by IceKattySummertime



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceKattySummertime/pseuds/IceKattySummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Magnus, Alec, Jace, and Ariella (my Mortal instruments OC) get into a snowball fight?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec/JXA: First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Magnus, Alec, and Jace belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Ariella is my OC, she belongs to me.

"Alec!" "Jace!" Magnus and his daughter, Ariella, called their boyfriends names at the same time from the kitchen. They raced from the living room into the kitchen, Seraph blades drawn, and glowing, looking alert and ready for trouble. "Look," Ariella insisted pointing at the small window over the sink.

"It's snowing," Magnus added in excitement, smiling a huge smile that stretched from ear to ear. The boys looked out the window over the sink and found that Magnus and Ariella were telling the truth after all, white puffs swirled from the sky gracefully, and landed on the ground. Jace chuckled at Ariella's silliness, slipped his Seraph blade back into his belt, and wrapped his arms around Ariella's waist before pressing his forehead to hers, rolling his eyes with a grin on his lips.

"That's not an emergency where you need to shout at the top of your lungs," Jace said to her still chuckling at her over reactions about snow.

"Sure it is," Ariella replied still smiling with joy, that it was snowing. Then they were all outside, the snow swirling around them, in blue cloud of smoke. "Thanks, Magnus," Ariella nodded at Magnus.

"No problem," Magnus smiled, winking back at Ariella. Then his hand moved so fast to the snow covered ground it was hard to tell what exactly he had done, but a ball of snow struck Alec square on the chest.

"What," Alec was dumb founded, but he wrinkled his nose, for the air smelled strongly of the burning ink; magic smell. Snickering Magnus threw another one at Alec, it hit the same place as the last. Then one hit Jace on the back as well and Alec got hit by a snowball again.

"You did not just hit my boyfriend," Magnus gasped and chucked one at Ariella, which struck home on her shoulder. Bending down Jace, the first one of the reverie of shock, scooped up some snow, and packed it into a ball before lobbing it at Magnus.

"Stay away from her," Jace bellowed with a big Cheshire Cat grin on his face. Magnus felted the ball connect with the back of his head, and his hair was a mess; ruined from it's usual spikes. He turned and chucked a snowball at Jace. Finally Alec came to the present, out of his shocked state, and made a snowball before throwing it at Jace, it hit him in the middle of the back.

"Leave Magnus alone," Alec smirked at the fun he was having in the newly fallen snow. Soon they were all pelting each other in a huge snowball fight, and the non-importance of the first snow fall was long forgotten in the flying snow.


End file.
